The DiXX's Story: Crazy War after Real WAR
by Anko Matsuyama Shirayuki
Summary: Canvas-Ranger Story: Divisi 20 Villain minta WAR ulang dan leader menyanggupi! Bagaimana aksi selanjutnya? Genre: Gaje, Humor, OOC Alert! RnR yo!


**Fanfiction Canvas-Ranger United**

**by ankomatsuyama a.k.a Shirayuki Misaki**

…..

_ATTENTION!_

_Tidak ada hewan yang terluka dalam pembuatan fanfics ini kecuali nyamuk..._

_WARNING! OOC IS MINE! Kalo terjadi OOC ato semacamnya, ini hanya untuk keperluan fanfics ini. Kritik dan saran? bisa melalui note ato kotak komen aja._

…

**The DiXX's story "Crazy War after Real WAR"**

**part 1 **

WAR Canvas-Ranger dimulai lagi! Pelopor D menjadi pelopor yang harus berperang diantara menyebar artblock dan membasminya! Well, kita lewat intro satu ini...

Gak terasa, WAR Pelopor D (yang mepet-mepet Ujian Nasional) itu udah beres dengan dimenangin oleh pihak Hero, sang pembasmi artblock. Tentu saja kerugian fisik pun banyak karna nyerbu banyak Universitas ternama yang emang (sengaja) dijadikan objek pertempuran.

Namun, kali ini kita ke Divisi 20... divisi inilah yang pantas meraup kemenangan penuh oleh pihak Hero.

Kok bisa?

Ya jelas aja, 2 lawan 6 gitu lho...,, ehm maksudnya Hero Divisi 20 yang digawangin oleh Ryuzaki Mutou, Yugi Hiwatari, Ryuto Akira, Kumori Fin, serta Xion ditambah Hero Support D bernama Onyx Eluned berhasil bikin mati kutu Villain Divisi 20 yang cuman ada Ren Mirai dan Bliztschnell Terrine.

Protes? Pihak Villain Divisi 20 bener-bener gak terima banget. Bayangin aja deh, yang support D gak ada yang ngebantuin mereka, bahkan mau ngarep sama sang leader sama co-leader juga gak mungkin karna mereka udah nyerang divisi lain.

"Gue gak terima!" seru Alejandro sambil ngebanting KorCanger edisi WAR ke atas meja. Semua member status villain itu hanya nunduk.

"Kita kalah telak oleh Divisi Duelist ntu! Kok bisa gitu sih!" bales Alejandro lagi.

"Nah, kamu sendiri aja gak dateng ke Unair?" timpal Ren sambil minum teh. Dibilangin gitu, Alejandro langsung diem.

"Ya udah deh, guys. Percuma juga kita saling tuding. WAR udah beres dan kita kalah telak. Mau ngapain lagi?" kata Yuuhi ngelerai. Semuanya nunduk lagi.

"Tapi kita belum ada kesempatan ngelawan mereka... masa cuman Terrine dan Ren saja?" tanya Seiri.

"Mau minta WAR ulang?" tanya Yuuhi ke semuanya. Langsung aja Terrine ngegeleng cepat.

"Ogah ah. Lagian kalo diulang, sama aja. Sama-sama capek tau!" nada Terrine langsung bete.

"Ya udah... kita..."

"Hohoho, ada apa, anak buahku yang setia?" ngedadak sang leader villain, Gaoh manggil mereka. Semuanya kaget.

"Leader, kami gak puas atas hasil WAR kemarin. Masa Villain Divisi 20 kalah telak? Malu dong kita-kita nih..." kata Seiri bete.

"Bentar dulu! Aku sama Terrine nih yang babak belur, tau!" Ren mulai angot. "Kalian mah apaan? Datang juga enggak!"

"HUS! Diem ah, Ren. Malu tau!" seru Yuuhi bete.

"Hooooo, gitu. Jadi kalian mau tanding ulang oleh Divisi 20 Hero?" tanya Gaoh. Semuanya ngangguk.

"Iya nih! Mau balas dendam!"

"Oh, itu mah gampang kok. Tapi ada syaratnya..."

"Syarat apa nih, Leader?"

"Senam Yaranaika dulu di Bunderan HI..."

…

Sementara itu di markas Hero Divisi 20 yang merupakan sebuah kost Ryuzaki yang mungil nan apik ntu, pasukan itu lagi asik nonton anime kesukaan mereka.

Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL yang lagi ngetren dimana-mana.

"Hey, ni kue coklat dari Chocola!" kata Ryuzaki sambil ngebawain kue coklat sama es sirup. Spontan aja semuanya ngerebut cemilan kecil-kecilan ntu.

"Ni cemilan nendang bethul! Cocok bener nih!" kata Fin girang.

"Cocok apaan, neng?"

"Cocok sama selera saya, teteh..."

"Kalian ini..., baru juga ngerasain kemenangan telak ini..." kata Yugi sambil ngembat kue coklat ketiga kalinya. "Lain kali pestanya di restorannya Higeru aja gitu?"

"Ah sori masbro, gue bokek cuy." tolak Ryuzaki. "Ntar kalo dompet gue tebel lagi nih. Maklum lah, ni udah tanggal tua, belum gajian dari dohjang neh!"

"Yah palingan kita ngebakso di pos kamling aja sama gue?" tawar Xion pede. Semuanya nge-huuuuuuuuuu ria.

"Nggak ah. Kita udah sering jajan gituan." tolak Ryuto. Xion mulai nawar lagi.

"Ato di cafe-nya Frandoll-san?"

"Ogah..."

"Di warung bakso Bang Mastur?"

"Enggak?"

"Di Ciwalk?"

"Ora gelem..."

"Di Veracini Mansion?"

"Tidak tertarik..."

"Di SABUGA? Di Tugu Soekarno?"

"Itu mah di ITB keneh! Bilang aja lu mau ngajak ribut sama gue, Xion!" mata Ryuto mulai berubah warna jadi merah. Xion langsung kabur.

"Ah, ni cowok pada sarap nih ye..." gumam Fin bete. Ryuzaki sama Yugi gak nanggepin, mereka lagi asik ngeliatin adegan Exceed Summon yang ada di anime ntu.

"Hey, kok gak dijawab?"

"Eh apaan, Fin?" tanya Ryuzaki pilon. Ngeh kalo Fin ngomong buat dirinya.

"Ah dicuekin mulu daku..."

TOK TOK TOK!

Tiga cewek itu masih gak ngeh kalo ada yang ketok pintu (gila, ngetok keras gitu gak kedengeran?). Dua cowok ntu, Ryuto dan Xion masih bergumul di depan pintu dan gara-gara Xion nendang pintu, pintu ntu kebuka dan orang yang ngetok tadi kejedot dengan sukses dan tanpa halangan.

"WADAW MUKA CAKEP GUAAAA!" seru orang ntu.

Ryuto sama Xion kaget, Yugi sama Fin terkejut, Ryuzaki makin angot soalnya pintu kost-nya ancur gak bersisa (?)

"Woy, bisa hormatin tamu gak sih! Lama-lama gue suruh nari Drinkin' Boyz di Ancol gih!"

"Sori, leader... gak sengaja..."

Pemuda berambut ala pikachu yang lagi ngusep-ngusep mukanya yang lebam ternyata adalah Mazo Xeysbulc, leader Hero. Pasukan ini keheranan ngeliatin leadernya yang dateng ngedadak.

"Ada apa nih, Mazo-sama? Mau inspeksi nih?" tanya Ryuzaki.

"Nggak kok. Gue denger, lawan kalian ntu pengen balas dendam sama kalian." jawab Mazo. Semuanya kaget.

"Dendam apa nih? Kita salah apa sih? APA SALAHKU!"

Semuanya melongo.

Ngeliatin Ryuzaki yang sarap ngedadak.

"Hey hey, mending kita rembukan di dalem. Disini ribut, belum lagi gue dikejar-kejar sama yang punya kost ini..." kata Mazo nenangin suasana. Nyadar si Asamurat itu muncul, Ryuzaki langsung ngegeret mereka masuk.

Pake kabel listrik.

….

"Intinya, mereka gak puas atas hasil kemarin?"

Pertanyaan Ryuto dijawab oleh Mazo oleh anggukannya. Semuanya nge-oooooooh panjang.

"Ya wajar aja sih, pas kemarin mereka cuman 2 orang yang ngelawan kita yang komplit." timpal Yugi.

"Tapi mereka nantang apa nih?" pikir Xion.

"Itulah yang pengen gue tanya. Kalian maunya apa nih?" tanya Mazo balik.

"Maunya apa? Maunya liburan!" Ryuzaki mulai coba 'ngerusuh'. Semuanya facepalm ngeliat kelakuan Ryuzaki yang...

Sinting super akut.

Okeh, kita lihat ke Villain 20 lagi lagi asik Yaranaika di Bunderan HI dengan riang gembira...

Atau lebih tepatnya menderita sih. Wkwkwkwk...

"Leader! Capek nih..." kata Terrine lemes. Maklum, mereka udah ber-Yaranaika selama 4 jam non-stop. (Biar cepet kurus kali? Who knows? /dirajamseanteroCR)

"Lho? beresin dulu nih gerakannya..." larang Gaoh sambil joget-joget.

"Tapi kan udah 4 jam..., udah bau kesang nih..." bales Ren. Akhirnya mereka brenti.

"Ya udah, kalian mau tanding apa sama para Hero ntu?"

"Eng, apa yah?"

"Jadi, kalian belum ada ide?"

"Belum, leader." jawab Seiri pede. Gaoh hanya sweatdrop.

"Trus maunya apa nih?"

Villain 20 diem aja. Sambil melengos, Gaoh pergi aja dari situ. Maklum, terlalu lama disitu bisa cepet kering kerontang tuh, namanya juga udah pemanasan global tingkat waspada...

"Eh leader mau kemana?" tanya Terrine.

"Bahasnya di markas CR aja deh! Belum bikinin makan siang buat Chan2x!"

Villain 20 hanya diem sejuta bahasa...

…..

Keesokan harinya, Divisi 20 mulai rembukan. Di ruangan khusus rapat leader dan co-leader di CR inilah mereka mulai berunding bagaimana skenario WAR remedial ini.

Mancing perhatian gak tuh?

Oh itu pasti! Semua member CR lagi ngerubungin di pintu masuk ruangan ntu. Mereka kaget, baru kali ini ada divisi yang meminta WAR remedial dan yang lebih spektakulernya lagi, para leader nyanggupin dengan senang hati. Uh, iri deh..., pikir mereka.

"Siapa itu? Leader lagi ngapain?"

"Katanya Divisi 20 bakal WAR lagi nih."

"Asik amat sih, kita juga minta WAR ulang, ditolak. Yang ini kok dikasih?"

"Ni pasti karna si duelist tomboy itu kali kasih sogokan..."

Di tengah-tengah keributan ntu, Noir, Ryan, Higeru dan Ibrahim hanya ngedenger gosip-gosip dan gertak sambal. Mereka berempat gak ikut komentar.

"Wuah, ada apa gerangan nih? Nih WAR intern divisi 20 aja nih?" tanya Higeru.

"Tauk tuh. Gue yakin, ni WAR pasti amit-amit..., ya gak, Noir?" bales Ryan disertai anggukan Noir.

"Iya sih. Trus Ryu sama Fin bisa menang lagi gak yah?" pikir Noir.

"Ndak yakin nih, tapi optimis lah hero bakal menang, maklum ada 2 duelist disana. Hahaha..." bales Ibrahim

Okeh, kita balik lagi ke dalam ruangan rapat. Pasukan 20 ini lagi sibuk bahas ini itu. Rapatnya juga berjalan asoy karna diselingin dengan makan cemilan dan ngegosip.

"Eh, kakak kakak! Kita undi aja yuk!" kata Chan2x sambil ngebawain kaleng kocokan ibu-ibu arisan.

"Ngapain nih, dek?" tanya Ryuzaki.

"Ya biar adil. Okeh gak?"

"Boleh deh, hehehe..."

Kaleng mulai dikocok... trus dikeluarin... apanya hayo? (lelucon garing... #abaikan)

Satu kertas udah keluar dari kaleng dan mulai dibacain Chan2x. Semuanya pasang mode serius.

"LOKASI: DAERAH SUKABUMI! SELABINTANA DAN PELABUHAN RATU!"

"HEIKS!" semuanya jatuh pingsan ala anime style.

"Selabintana? Pelabuhan Ratu! Lo anggap kita ni liburan?" bales Seiri hot.

"Tau sih... tapi kan yang ngesetting WAR-nya kan papa Gaoh dan om Mazo. Hehehe..." bales Chan2x polos.

"Owh plis jangan di selabintana! Gue mau kencan sama Von-kun disana! Hueeeeeee..." Ryuzaki mulai sarap (lagi).

"Ya udah deh, mulai WAR-nya kapan?" tanya Alejandro.

"Besok pagi lah kita berangkat. Oke?" bales Mazo.

"Iya deh..."

…

Part 1 - the end –

**Note: ** sebenernya di deviantart udah ada, tapi kok kayaknya kurang sreg yah kalo belum dimasukin ke FFN? /plak

Enjoy this story and don't forget to RnR, right?


End file.
